


Fixed

by Mrs_Don_Draper



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Blood Brothers, Fight Sex, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Kissing, Love Bites, Love/Hate, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Don_Draper/pseuds/Mrs_Don_Draper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mad Men Kink Meme Prompt: Don/Ted, a fight for dominance and Ted ends up on top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [remulon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=remulon).



> http://madmenkinkmeme.livejournal.com/

“Goddammit, Don! You never _listen_.”

Ted has finally managed to pin Don down in his own office, legs straddling his hips and arms pinned up between his shoulder blades. He's panting from the effort. Don is a large, strong man. Ted is sure that he'll be sporting a black eye by the end of the day. _That_ will be interesting to explain to the office...and his wife.

“Fuck you, Ted. Why are you even in here? Why don't you go stick it to Peggy.”

Fresh rage bubbles inside him, and he pulls his twisted arms that much further up his back. Don grunts in pain.

“Leave her out of this. You had your chance with her, and you blew it.”

His own pride freshly injured, Don finds new strength to release his arms to push his out from under Ted, giving him a new advantage. He immediately moves to take another swing, but Ted pushes himself up on his knees to tackle Don onto his back.

“This is beyond ridiculous, Ted. Get the hell off me: now!”

Panting, Ted counters, “Do you even realize how hard you are right now? And yet you have the audacity to say _my_ head isn't on the job. You're the one who only thinks with his dick.”

Panting now for other reasons, Don challenges, “So fix me, Ted. Cure me with your juice. I hear it's so much better than mine.”

Their mouths meet violently, tongues licking, teeth biting lips until they taste blood. Don's bottom lip throbs, but he doesn't care. He hasn't felt this alive in a very long time. The adrenaline diminishes his tremors as they begin to rut against each other. The door's closed, but anyone could come it. What a picture they must make. Don makes another play to top, but Ted is insistent on keeping him down.

“Let go of my arms.”

Ted leaves a throbbing bite on the side of his neck before replying.

“You're not getting away, Don. This is happening. This is real. You have to face it. Don't pretend that I'm not here with you.”

“Let me use my arms so I can get my pants off.”

Ted does and resumes leaving a necklace of bites around his throat, a reminder of what they did. The bruises would fade of course, but they would be there for a while, they would hurt, they would throb. They would serve as reminders for this moment. This one moment where Don can't escape the present. He can't deny that he is here now.

“Don't run, Don.”

They shift their hips to get their trousers out of the way. The first grip on Don's cock has him moaning wantonly. Ted's hands are so soft and gentle. It's perfect. Beautiful to share this moment with him. It terrifies him. His voice cracks when he tries to talk.

“Ted, please. I can't do this.”

“You can, Don. I've got you. I'm here.”

The next kiss Ted bestows on him is like a caress on his lips. It's a perfect kiss. So, so kind. His legs spread almost of their own accord at that point. Ted strokes him carefully, looking for signs of pleasure, listening for pleased noises. Don grabs his ass when he rubs the head.

“I wish you were a woman, Ted. I wish you had a cunt, so I could fuck you right. We could have something more than this.”

Ted puts their foreheads together. 

“It's okay, Don. Just let yourself have this. Let me take the lead here. Let me do this. We can worry about fucking later. This is nice, Don. I want to do this for you. We're partners now, remember?”

Don can't properly speak anymore, so he settles for open-mouthed kisses to show his agreement. He wants to take Ted in hand and make him feel just as good, but there's something hold him back. He makes several aborted attempts to touch him there, but he loses his nerve at the last second and ends up running his hands up and down his back and ass and thighs instead. Ted recognizes his efforts.

“It's ok, Don,” he says again. “I've got you.”

Don likes the way he says his name between kisses and touches while their like this. Like it's special. Like it means something important. He wants to tell Ted something important, even though it makes his heart hurt just to think of it. It needs to be said.

“Call me Dick. My name is Dick.”

Ted doesn't understand, but he can tell that this is pivotal for Don, Dick, so he'll do it. He'll do it for Dick.

Ted leans down, now resting most of his weight on Draper, still stroking, so he can whisper in his ear, “It's ok, Dick. I've got you.”

The power behind his orgasm takes him by surprise, and he lets out a loud shout. No one's called him “Dick” like that in a setting like this in twenty-five years. Ted's broken the curse. He feels an overwhelming sense of freedom as Ted's fingers work out every drop of come from him until he whimpers boyishly for him to stop.

Ted sits back up on his knees and finishes himself off quietly into a handkerchief. Don's eyes don't leave his face the whole time.

Resting on his elbows, Don manages to say, “I'm sorry.”

It's the most sincere he's ever heard Don, Dick.

“It's alright, Dick. I won't tell a soul. This was something just for us. I promise.”

He holds out his come-sticky hand to shake, which Don reciprocates with his own messy hand. It's a pact, and it feels even more serious than if they hand sliced their palms to become blood brothers. Their hands stick slightly when they pull away. They're bonded now. That they can't deny.

“Everything's going to be ok,” Don intones. 

Ted's not sure if he's asking or telling or trying to reassure himself, so he just nods as they both begin setting their clothes to rights. Ted pats his hair back in place and winces at the bruises on the side of his face and suddenly he notices Don's fat lip and necklace of lovebites. 

“How do we hide these...marks?”

Don smiles ruefully. 

“Ask a girl for some power for that eye. And I'm going to need to borrow that turtleneck if anyone's expecting me to go back out there today.”

If anyone noticed that they went into Don's office dressed one way and came out wearing the other's clothes, no one said anything. At least not to their faces.


End file.
